A New Chance At Life
by Suuny224
Summary: Tanya finally found her mate. The down side is that her mate is not ready to be in a relationship.     AU Tanya /oc
1. A New Family

Chapter 1

My life sucks! One day I'm at home with my mom then next day I'm in foster care. How does that happen? I'll tell you how, it would be the work of incompetent doctors saying that they know that you have kidney stones. Turns out that you have cancer. That's how I went from having a mom and siblings to being and orpan in foster care. If you haven't noticed I really don't like doctors. There supposed to help, but half of the time they cause more problems then help. I'm 17, a senior in high school and I don't even have a license. It sounds glamourous doesn't it. Tommarow I have to be evaluated to see if I'm stable enough to be adopted. Are you kidding me? Really? My foster mother Mrs. Peak is a very nice lady she tries to help when she can. I will never say that to her face though I have to keep up my I don' t care attitude. "Annie!" I heard Mrs. Peak yell up the stairs. "Ma'am!"

"Come down stairs now!"

"Coming!" I shout as I get off of my bed and head downstairs. _I wonder what she wants._ I thought to myself. "Mrs. Peak?" I called when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"In the living room." she answered. So I headed in that direction. when I reached the doorway I paused. There was an extremely beautiful couple sitting on the couch. The man had black hair, gold eyes, and the features of a person with a hispanic background. The woman had long brown hair and the same gold eyes as the man. They both had on very expensive clothing. "Ahh, Annie there you are. Come in and sit down." Mrs. Peak said nervously. I walked to the couch and sat by Mrs. peak. "Annie these are the Denali's, they want to adopted you."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We want to adopt you because your a beautiful young lady." said Mr. Denali.

"You know that, that doesn't help your case with me it just make you sounds like a creep." I said while looking at him like he's crazy.

"Mi Querida let me help. We have two girls who both want a younger sister and me and my husband both think that you are perfect." said Mrs. Denali with a smile. I just stared at her trying to tell if she was lying, so I did the next best thing. "I'm gay." I blurted out trying to see if I could get a reaction out of them. "That's nice mi querida but, was there a peticular reason that you decided to blurted that out right now?" asked Mrs. Denali."I don't know."I answered. "Well did we pass your test?" asked Mr. Denali.

"Yes for now."

"Annie I called your down here to tell your that they wanted to adopt your and to also tell you to go pack." said Mrs. Peak.

"What! What about school?"I shouted.

"You will go to school in alaska." said Mrs. Peak.

"Alaska! Like one of the coldest states in the U.S.A. that Alaska?" I shouted as I jumped up off the couch.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Peak with a look that I have never seen on her face before, it was scary. "Um, no ma'am." I said quietly.

"Good now go upstairs and pack." Mrs. Peak said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I left the living room and ran upstairs. When I got to my room I slamed the door, fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I really underestimated Mrs. Peak she is nice when it suits her purpose. " At least of get to get out of here." I said aloud. I better start packing I thought. As I slid off my bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor someone nocked on my door. "Come in." I called as I walled towared the closet. "Do you need any help packing? asked Mrs. Denali.

"Sure I can use all the help that I can get." I replied. "I am really sorry about my behavior earlier."

"It's ok mi querida."

"Mrs. Denali, what are your girls like?" I asked as I pulled my suitcases from under my bed. "Call me Carmen mi querida, and my girls are very mature, talented and easygoing . You really have to meet them to see what I'm talking about. So what do you want me to do clothes, books, or your other things?"

"How about books. How much can I bring with me?" I asked as I headed towared my dresser and started pulling out my clothes and putting them in one of my suitcases. " You can bring as much as you want to bring, it's going to be your house to but, the girls are going to want to take you shopping when I bring you home."

"Really! Like going to the mall shopping, with money? Not window shopping?"I asked as I was bouncing excitedly. "Yes, me and my husband will give you a certain amount of money to buy what you want."Carmen answered. "Thank you! So much, this means the world to me!" I say as I hug her.I go back to packing my clothes it's not really a lot so I finished very quickly." I'm done packing." I said as I put my suitcases by the door. "Good lets take these out to the car and be on our way."Carman said. We both grabed a handle, of a rolling suitcase, and a bag. Then we headed downstairs. When Mr. Denali saw use he quickly said good bye to Mrs. Peak. He then put the bags in the car and we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dO not own the twilight characters they belong to Mrs. meyer, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

"Annie wakeup." I heard.

"Five more minute's, please?" I asked as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Annie we have to get off the plane when we get to the car you can go back to sleep." said Carmen.

"Ok, I'm up and I'm going to hold you to your promise that I can sleep in the car." I said as I stood up and started to get my bags.

"Are we the only ones on the plane?" I asked confused.

"It took a bit a work to wake you up." said Mr. Denali. I just shrugged and pulled my bag down from the overhead compartment, and followed them off the plane. When we got to the baggage claim my stomach growled.

"Mi Querida are you hungry?"asked Carmen with a look of concern.

"Yes, when will we arrive at the house?" I asked.

"We won't arrive at the house until morning." said Mr. Denali.

"I thought it was morning." I said as I looked outside. The sun was shinning so I knew I wasn't going crazy. So I just gave Carmen the huh look.

"In Alaska it's sunny for half the year then it's dark for the other half." replied Mr. Denali.

"Ohhh, ok how do you handle it?" I asked seriously.

"We have just gotten so used to it that we hardly notice it mi querida."

I just shrugged my shoulder's and grabbed my bags. "So when are we going to eat ?" I asked .

"How about you pick a place to eat and we can get it to go. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"Can we go to Macdonald's?"

"That's fine with me." said Carmen.

We headed to the Macdonald's in the airport. When we got there I was suprised that's there wasn't a long line.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady at the register.

"Can I get a large fri, a twenty piece nugget, a hot fudge sundae, and a large coke? Oh, and can I have barbecue sauce with my nuggets?" I asked.

"That will be $10.15. So is that's order for three of you or just for you?" the lady at the register.

"It's all for me, but I don't seen how that's any of your business." I snarked as I paid her the money.

"You know your going to become fat eating all that food."she said

"If that was true I would already be fat." I said

"You could use a little more meat on your bones." she said with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't smirk like that's it ruins your pretty face." I said with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, but I do have a girlfriend." she replied.

"She is one lucky lady. By the way what's your name?"

"The names Camille and yours?"

"I'm Annie, nice to meet you Camille. Are you by any chance still in school?"I asked.

"Yes I go to the high school up in Denali I'm a senior."

"Sweet! I'm a senior to I think thats the high school I'm going to!" I said.

"Carmen what school am I going to?" I asked.

"You are going to Sweet River high school." she replied.

"Thats my high school." said Camille.

"Sweet! I guess I'll see you at school then."I said.

"Yep, and here's yours order." Said Camille handing me my bag.

"Thank you and do you have a pen?" I asked.

" Yes here you go."

"Give me your hand." I said. " Now you have my number." I said as I wrote it on her hand.

"Well see you later." Camille said as we walked out of the resturant.

"Do you normally give your number out to random people?" asked Mr. Denali.

"No but were going to be at the same school so I didn't see any harm in giving her my number." I replied.

"So how long until we get to the house?" I asked.

" About three hours and thirty minutes, mi querida."

" Ok so Mr. Denali what kind of car are we looking for?" I asked when we reached the car park.

"Look for a black audi and call me Eleazar."

" Totally not hard hard to find." I said sarcastically. _There are like ten black audi's, _I thought.

"Here we are." said Eleazar " Thats wasn't to hard to find now was it."

"You would find it. Plus it is your car." I said as I handed him my bags to put in the trunk. I climed in the back seat and tried to get comfortable.

"Mi Querida are you really going to eat all of that food?"

"Yep, it's all mine." I said as I ate a couple of fries. _So good_ I thought as finished my meal.

"Told you I would eat it all."I say as I put my trash in the bag.

"That you did."

"So when am I going to start school?"

"You'll start school next monday. So that gives you a week to grow accustomed to how things are around the house. "

_Sweet a whole week out of school ._

I looked out the window for a bit until I grew bored then I started to play on my phone.

"Were here, mi querida." I looked out the window and say the nicest mansion I had ever seen. On the front steps were three of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters.**

Chapter 3

The tallest of the three girls had long curly blond hair and gold eyes. She also had a very voluptuous chest and the toned legs of a runner. She held herself as a figure of authority._ She looks like a goddess._

" Mi Querida, these are our daughters, Tanya is the one in the middle, Kate is the one on the right, and Irina is on the left. Girls this is Annie." _ So the goddess has a name Tanya its very pretty._

"Nice to meet you all." I say.

"How do you feel about shopping." asked Kate.

"I like to shop as long as it's no more than three hours, longer than that and I call it quits." I replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Tanya by the look in her eyes. I knew that if I had one that she would kill him if she ever saw him.

"No I don't have a boyfriend." I replied. Then I went to the trunk and got a couple of my bags out.

"Good." Tanya said from beside me and grabbed the rest of my bags.

"Ahh, were, how, you you were just over there. I have a headache." I said and rubbed my head.

"Why don't we go inside and let mi querida get settled." Carmen said clapping her hands and pushing Kate and Irina into the house. Tanya and I followed after them.

"Tanya will you show Annie her room?"

"I would love to." Tanya replied with a smirk.

"No!" I shouted_.I don't want to be alone with her._

"Excuse me."

" I mean why can't I get to know you all a little bit better." I said.

"You can get to know use after I show you your room." Tanya said I just sighed.

"Lead the way."

"Much better."

She leads me up the stairs to the third floor. There are four doors up here. She leads me to the last door in the hallway.

"This is going to be your bedroom."

Tanya said as she opened the door. The room was beautiful. The walls were a light purple. The furniture was black the the comforter was purple and black. There were two big windows, one on either side of the bed. There was a desk with a pink laptop on the in the far corner. On the wall in front of the bed was a 50" plasma tv. There were two doors in the room. I went in the ones on the right first, it was a huge walk in closet. "O.M.G I can't wait to got shopping!" I said as I looked around the closet.

" Well you will get the opportunity. Were going shopping tommarow." said Tanya as she walked in the closet.

"Jesus you startled me can't you please start making noise when you walk or something." I said as I tried to calm my racing heartbeat.

"I know im old but I don't think im old enough to be Jesus." Tanya said with a laugh.

"Your quite the jokester. Why can't we go shopping today?" I asked with a frown.

"Because our cousins are coming today." Tanya said

"How many?" I asked a we walked out of the closet to the other door in the room.

"There are eight of them coming."

"That's nice ...O.M.G the bathroom is way better than the closet." The bathroom had a black and white design. The walls were white while the sinkand the tiles were black. There was a bathtub and a shower. it was perfect.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Call if you need anything." Tanya said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome." she replied as she walked out of the room. _Now it's time to unpack_. I sighed. I start with my clothes. I put my favorite tee shirts, tank tops, and pants up first. Now it's time for my shoes. I have boots, flats and converse. My converse are my prode and joy. I have almost every kind of converse imaginable. I put them up out of the way of everything on the floor. _Well that's done time to move on to the bathroom. _

I unpack my bathroom necessites. I put my suitcases in the closet and head downstairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I head towards ther living room. Kate and Irina were sitting on the couch watching tv. "Where's Tanya?" I asked sitting down.

"She stepped out."replied Irina with a smile.

"Ohh."

"What do you like to do for fun?" kate inquired.

"I like to sing, play, dance, write, read, watch tv and eat."

"What do you like to sing?"

"I like to sing anything."

"So what do you play?"

"I play the piano and the guitar. Where's the kitchen?" I asked getting up.

"I'll show you." Kate said getting up.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23. How old are you?"

"17, What do you and your sisters do for a living ?" I asked as we reached the kitchen.

"Tanya and me teach at the high school. Irina is a nurse at the hospital. Carmen and Eleazar run the family oil company. _No wonder they have a nice house thier loaded._

"Nice." The kitchen was the ideal kitchen. It's was so nice that's it's looked brand new. _This looks to clean." _When was the last time you used the kitchen?" I wondered as I walked to the refrigerator.

"When we had our employee banquet.

"And how long ago was that?" I asked as I got a cherry soda out of the refrigerator.

"Do ya'll have any chips?" I asked as I started to search the cabinets.

"Try the cabinet on your right." Kate said from right behind me.

"HOLY CRAP! What's with you people not making any noise when you walk." I say startled.

"Sorry!" Kate said with a smirk.

"I bet you are." I mutter.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said what's kind of chips are there?"

"We have doritos and lays."

"Can you pass me a bag of lays, please."

"Thank you." I say as I take the bag of chips from her. "Do I have to eat in the kitchen or can I eat in the living room?"

"You can eat in the living room. Just don't tell Tanya." Kate said with a wink.

"Great!" I say as I leave the kitchen and going back to the living room. Suprise, suprise Irina wasn't in the living room anymore. _I must be a plague or somthing everyone leaves when I come in. _

"I'm going to go change." Kate says. At least I get the tv to myself. Time for some quality cartoons. I'm going to sit on the floor so that's I don't get any crumbs on the couch. _What's that buzzing noise._ I wonder so I get up to investigate._ Ohh it's just the doorbell they have a weird doorbell_._ I wonder whos at the door._ I think as I reach it. _Only one way to find out_. So I open the door and low and behold there are eight beautiful people on the porch.

**Please review I would love to know what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight S. Meyer does.**

Chapter 4

There were four men and four women. The first guy was very muscular. He looked like he was a weight lifter. He had golden eyes and brown hair. The next guy was tall and skinny he had curly blond hair. He also had gold eyes. The next one was tall and had blond hair but he looked older. The last guy had reddish brown hair with gold eyes he looked like he was the smallest of all the guys. The first woman was a tall blond that held herself as if she's were to important to be here. The next one was a short pixie like person with black spiky hair . After her there was the lady that reminded me of Carmen. She had long brown hair. The last girl was a little taller than the pixie. She had long brown hair. She was the only one that didn't have gold eyes hers were brown.

"Who are you?" asked the short girl with black spiky hair. _Wow I actually found someone who is shorter than me._

"What's your name short pixie like person that I don't know?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame.

"You have no clue as to who I am?" she asked as if it's was the biggest sin in the world.

"We have already established that." I sigh.

" My name is Alice Cullen ring any bells?"

I shake my head "Nope sorry."

"I'm Tanya's cousin."

"No sorr... Wait did you say Tanya's cousin? The cousins that are subpossed to be coming over today those cousins?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess you can come in then. " said as I stepped aside and lets them in.

"Were's Tanya?" asked the tall man with blond hair.

"She is not here right now."I said as I reclaimed my spot on the floor.

"Do you know when she will be back?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"No I do not, hold on a minute and I can find out." I sighed as I got up and walked to the stairs. "KATE DO YOU KNOW WHEN TANYA'S COMING BACK? BECAUSE, YOUR COUSINS ARE HERE AND THEY WANT TO KNOW." shouted up the stairs. Then I turned around and headed back to my spot.

"You really didn't have to shout." the boy with the reddish hair said.

"Yeah I did I don't know were her room is and I **do not** feel like searching for it." I said as I started to eat my chips. It felt as if someone was boring a hole in my head. I turn around and saw tall blond chick just staring at me. "Do you have a staring problem?" I snark.

"What's with your hair?" she asked as if it were the most facinating thing in the world.

"My hair what about it?" I say as I reach up and pat it.

"Its blue!" she exclaimed.

"Not all of it." I said defensively.

If your wondering I have long curly black hair with a blue streak.

"You look stupid."said reddish haired dude who I now call prude.

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you but you don't see me complaining."I replied "What's todays date?"

"Today is the 15th of October. why dear?" the one that looked like she had been a mother for quite some time asked. _My mothers birthday._

"I don't have time for this." I say as I gather my snacks and head to my room. I get to my room and lay on my bed and cry. _Why the fuck am I crying? I miss mom. Ohh well. _Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**dream**

I'm in this beautiful field full of flowers. The sun is shinning brighter than I had seen in a long time. My mom was standing in the middle of the field. I run to her as fast as I can. "Mom I miss you so much!" I say as I hug her.

"Annie I'm not going to be here for long. I'm only here to tell you that I love you and to tell you to follow your heart." she says as she starts to fade.

"Please don't leave me mom take me with you." I say I reach out to grab her.

"I love you!" she says before she disappears. I fall to the ground sobbing.

**end of dream**

I start to wakeup to the feeling of being held. I felt so warm and comfortable. I look up and see Tanya with a look that held so much love, and it was all directed at me. "Shh don't cry." when she says that I realize that I am still crying.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I say as I wipe my eyes and try to sit up.

"Your not getting up until you tell my why you were crying." Tanya says while holding me alittle tighter.

"I just miss my mom alot." I say she gives me the you had better not be lying to me look.

"That's not all." she's says with a knowing look.

"Today would have been her birthday if she had lived."I admit. "Can I get up now?"

"I cousins are here do you want to meet them?" she asked with a hopful look one here face. I didn't want to tell her that I had already meet them and I wasn't impressed.

"I would love to. Can I wash up first?" I ask with them full intent one stalling for as long as possible.

"Sure I will wait right here for you to finish." she's says with a smirk. _Dammit!_

"You really don't have to wait." I said pleading. I didn't understand the feelings that I have when I'm around her.

"But I want to."

"Fine let me get my stuff. I'll try to rush through it." I mumble as I gather my shower supplies and head toward the bathroom. The shower was amazing. It felt so refreashing another thing that made it so great was the fact that it wasn't rushed. Time to face the music. Where are my clothes? I did bring some with me didn't I? Well I had better go them. with that thought I ran to the closet and put on a pair of black sweats, a pink tank top, and undergarments. "I'm done." I say as I walk out of the closet.

"Good" was the only reply I received. I was alittle worried so I looked up and I saw Tanya just staring at me. So I looked back down to make sure that I hadn't left anything undone or hanging out. When I don't see anything I look back up and give her a puzzled look.

"You look beautiful."

"You need your eyes checked I'm not even dressed up." I say rolling my eyes. At that Tanya gets up and marches over to me and snarls.

"Never say your not beautiful." she says with her eyes blazing. I nod my head and look at the floor terrified.

"Look at me!" she says. When I refuse she grabs much chin and makes me. As I look into her eyes I notice that her eyes are black.

"Do you have contacts?" I ask puzzled.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are black when they were gold this morning."

"It's just the lighting."

"Don't lie to me." I say shaking with anger.

"I can't explain it so lets go down stairs and meet the rest of the family." she says looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight does.**

Chapter 5

_Yeay! I have to meet prude and pixie all over again. This is totally fun._ I thought as we entered the living room. "Annie these are my cousins. Carlisle and Esme." she said pointing toward the couple on the love seat. "Emmett and Rosalie. " she said pointing toward the big dude with curly hair holding blondy. "Jasper and Alice." she said pointing toward the couple beside Emmett and Rosalie. "Then there's Edward and Bella." she said she turned to me and said "Annie meet my cousins, cousins Annie." Tanya then walked over to the last avalible chair. _I need a drink_. I thought as I turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are your going?" Tanya called out after me.

"To get a drink?" _Then go back to my room. _

"Hurry back were have lots to discuss."Tanya said before turning to Esme and talking about designs. _Yeay! I have to hurry back. _I thought as I walked to the kitchen to get a cherry soda. I could stay in here and take my sweet precious time drinking my soda. "I think I will." I said as I pulled a chair out and sat down. As soon as my butt hit the seat my phone started to vibrate. I pulled and saw that I had a message from a unknown number. **Get your ass back in the living room before I make you. Tanya **

"Ohhhh really "

I replied **I would like to see you ** A couple seconds later my phone vibrates again.** You asked for **Next thing I know I'm picked, up and carried out of the kitchen. "Put me down! Put me down!" I yell.

"You didn't come back. I was worried." Tanya said laughing.

"This isn't funny! Just put me down. Carmen help me! Kate help me!" I shouted. When were got to the living room I tried one more time to get her to put me down. "Please put me down Tanya. Please." I begged.

"Ok." she said while putting me in her lap.

"That's not what I ment and you know it."

"You didn't specify. You just said put me down." Tanya stated.

" Can I get up know?"

"No I like you just were you are." she said pulling me closer to her. I looked at Carmen and asked her for help.

"Sorry Annie I can't help you." Carmen said with a apologetic smile. I sat back with a pout.

"Awe don't pout." Tanya said.

"Let me guess your gonna make me." I said sarcastically.

"I just might." Tanya said with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"Well I am here so that you can make me stop pouting. You said that you had something important to discuss. So can we start the discussion today?" I say exasperated. Tanya just continues to stare at me and I become unnerved. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask she shakes her head. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"I am trying to figure out how to start the discussion."

"You open your mouth and you let the words flow." When Tanya just continued to stare at me. I ignored her and started to talk to Kate.

"So what were you doing before your cousins came?"

"I was changing."

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy. Your wearing the same things you had on before they arrived." I stated pointing to here red blouse and black pants combo. I then turned to the Cullens. "So what made you all decide to come up here at this time of year? I know schools still going on."

Emmett decided to answer "We wanted to meet our cousins ma.. I mean new kid." _What's up with everyone lying today. Why is Mr. Prude looking at me like that? Is today stare at Annie day or somthing. I would have liked to have been informed of somthing like that. _"Am I so beautiful that you can't stop looking at me?" I asked prude. Blondie snorted at that.

"No I'm just trying to understand what you are." he replied with a dumb look on his face.

"I'm a normal person."I stated.

"No your not." he said while crossing his arms.

"How can you go around telling me what I am. Who made you king of the world?" I said irritated there has only been one other person who called me abnormal and that was my mother when she found out I was gay. Her exact words were I will not have an abomination living in my house.

"Your not normal." he repeated with a repulsed look one his face.

"What makes me abnormal? huh how am I different from you and your family? What gives you the right to say that I'm abnormal?" I said raising my voice.

"You like girls your own mother called you an abomination _ohhhh he did not just go there! _and you have the audacity to ask me how your abnormal?" Tanya's whole body went stiff, and I could have sworn that she growled at his words. It was like there was something telling me to calm her down. I started to rub her arms when that didn't work to well I turned around in her lap. I put my hands one her face." Tanya it was a long time ago. I'm over it. Sure my mom didn't like the idea of me being gay, but she eventually got over it. When she did we had an awsome mother daughter relationship. So no matter what Eddie boy says I accept what I am. Do you accept me as I am?" I asked I mean I can't say that's I wasn't worried. For some reason her opinion of me mattered more than any one else's. If she said no I would be crushed. Tanya gave me the are you crazy look.

"Annie I accept you no matter what you really didn't know that?" she asked she sounded hurt. I felt ashamed. I don't know why but it hurt knowing that I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that you wouldn't accept me. I mean you are related."

"Just because I'm related to someone doesn't mean we have the same beliefs."

"I'm really sorry will you forgive me?" I say giving my best puppy dog pout.

"I might if you .." she tailed off. I glanced up and she had this mischievous gleam in her eyes again.

"If I what!" I practiclly begged.

"Kiss me." she finished.

"Ok" I said she did say on the lips so I kiss her cheek.

"That is not what I ment." she stated in a huff.

"You didn't specify. You just told me to kiss you." I said smuggly she turned her face away from me. "Awe don't cry it's just a little old kiss here I'll give you another one." I said as I kissed her other cheek. When she still turned away I grabed her face and kissed her on the lips. I forgot about everyone in the room. What started out as a peck turned into a makeout session. I saw fireworks and I felt this tingle go through out my body. I could not get enough so when her tongue brushed aginst my lips, asking for entrance I granted it. She tasted like freash strawberries and whipcream. The kiss was turning X rated fast I had one hand going up her shirt and the other trying to grip her ass. She wasn't much better.** "That's what I'm talking about!"** We both broke apart and glared at Emmett. "What I was just saying." I realized that's everyone was just staring .

"What ?"

"So was it good?" Kate asked

"It wasn't good. It was amazing!" I gushed.

"So pixie I mean Alice what do you like to do?" I said trying to get the attention off of me and Tanya.

"I love to shop. It is my passion. You just have to have the latest fashions." Alice said while bouncing in her seat in excitement. _I don't think I want to go shopping with her. I don't think it will ever end._

"Do you like to do anything else?"

"I like to draw."

"Really like what kind of things?" I asked excitedly.

" Calm down, I like to draw any and everything." she said with a laugh.

"Are you any good?"

"I would like to think so." she said with a smile.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm nineteen why?" she asked puzzled.

"I Need and art mentor for my senior project. They have to be atleast twenty-one and it can't be immediate family." I explained.

" What class is it for?" Bella asked.

"English, hey Tanya what class do you teach?" I asked while turning slightly so that I can see her face.

"English." she said laughing.

"Awe man. I just kissed my English teacher." I said with a smile. "So what was the thing that you had to tell me?"

"What do you know about vampires?"

"I know that everyone thinks that they can only come out at night. Which is totally false. I mean come on if there are vampires I would think that they would have alot of human abilities maybe more. I also believe that if I meet one they would be extreamly beautiful just like you and your family. Why did you ask?

"Annie me and my family are vampires."

"You have got to be shitting me! That is fucking awsome I have actually met a family of blood drinking vampires sweet." I was so excited that I started to bounce up and down in Tanya's lap. She had this look on her face it was in between a smile and a grimce.

"So tell me more! How old are you? How long have you been a vampire? Do you like being a vampire? Do you hunt humans? Are you a coven or a family? If so who's the coven leader?" I pause to catch my breath, by this time everyone was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" Emmett is shaking the couch with his booming laugh. Alice had more of a bell like laugh. Jaspers laugh was more of a sexy chuckle. Bella's laugh was more of a giggle. Carlish, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar were tring to hold there laughter in. Kate and Irina were rolling on the floor laughing. Prudward was the only one not laughing I looked at them like they were the one's that had lost there marbles. _Am I the only sane person in a house full of vampires? _I look at Tanya and her eyes are brimming with tears that's when I realize that she is shaking with silent laughter. "Are you ok?" I ask very concerned I don't want to have to deal with a house full of insane vampires.

"Your asking me if I'm ok?"

"Yes you are the one laughing?" I mean there laughing and this is totally not a laughing matter and people call me slow.

"I just told you that my family and I are vampires and you haven't left the room screaming at the top of your lungs?"

"No was I subpossed to? I mean I can if you want me to, but today has turned out to be THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! I have always wondered about vampires, shapeshifters ,and werewoves. Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yes I probaly should. I am 1,027 years old. I have been a vampire for 1,000 years. I haven't had a reason to like being a vampire until recently. No we do not hunt humans. We hunt animals. We are a coven but we like to think of ourselves as a family. I am the coven leader. Where did you learn so much about vampires? You were pretty dead on in your assumtions." Tanya loooked like she really wanted to know. Who am I to stop people from learning more.

_I can't really tell them about my uncle Aro and my volturie family just yet._

"I really learned most of it from books and movies. They may be wrong on a few things but they tend to get some things right. I understood the extreamly beautiful part in ever story. I just disagree with the whole the sun's going to fry me shit. I mean I know where they probably got the theory from. If vampires evolved from humans they would be like us. They may have increased sences and speed,but just like humans they are going to have a weakness that deals with the sun. I am not saying you die. Something happens more or less. Also Carmen and Eleazar picked me up today in the sunlight and you, Kate, and Irina were waiting for us outside. That about sums it up." I finish.

"You are remarkeable. You are on point about everything. The sun doesn't hurt us at all it just makes us sparkle."

"You sparkle like dimonds sparkle?" I ask just to be sure I had heard her right.

"Yes, some of us are brighter than others."

"So can you tell me how and why you were turned into a vampire?" I ask while I make myself comfortable on her lap.

"Yes I guess I can..

Sorry it took so long to upload. I wasn't sure what to do until I came back to this chapter. So I ended up making this chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dissclaimer: I do not own twilight does.**

Chapter 6

So Tanya told me all about her crazy father. She told me about the day at the market were she meet Sasha her maker. She told me about that Sasha died because she made immortal children. She told me about how they used to feed on humans. Then changed there diet to animals.

She told me that vampires mate for life, and that a vampire only has to smell there mate and it triggers the mating process. She also told me that vampires can mark there human mates without them going through the change, and that the experience is erotic. It sounds really cool, kinda like a tattoo.

One of the things that she told me about her past really bothers me. It's how many lovers she's had. I can understand why she had so many,but for some crazy reason it made me extreamly jealous. I was so pissed off that I wanted to find all her lovers and tell them that shes mine.

After midnight I decided to go to bed so that I could think about why knowing that she had a lot of lovers bothered me so much.

10HOURS LATER

"Annie, WAKE UP!" I heard Kate yell as she bounced on my bed. I pulled my covers over my head.

"Annie,WAKE UP!" she yelled again.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 5:30." she replies to cheerfully for my liking.

"Five more minutes please." I beg as I put my pillow over my head.

"Ok you only get five minutes." she says as she gets off my bed.

_Finally I can get some rest._

20 min. later

Annies dream

Me and Tanya are in my bed and were talking about shopping for a pet. Then Tanya leans over and kisses me.

"Annie wake up." I feel a hand go under my shirt and another hand go in my pants then I heard it again "Annie WAKE UP!"

"No I don't want to wake up." I mummble as I try to get another kiss.

"No more kisses for you right now. You have to wake up now." Tanya says smirking.

"No I want more kisses." I mummble as I start to wake up.

"To bad. Now get up. We have alot of shopping to do today. So get your fine ass out of bed now."

"You called me fine." I say as I sit up and look at her.

She looked really hot to. She was wearing black heels with black skinny jeans and she had on a nice yellow top that accented her curves quite nicely.

"Like what you see?" Tanya said with a smirk.

"Yes, I really appriciate the view. What time is it?"

"It is 5:50."

"What happened to waking me up at 5:35?" I ask confused.

"I told Kate to let you sleep some more."

"Ok that explans that. So I'm going to go take a shower." I state as I get out of bed. I grab my iPod as I head to the bathroom.

_This is going to be a very relaxing shower today. _

I started to think about everyone. Roselie and Emmett are the perfect couple. He the silly one of the two, but he also knows when it's time to be serious. He helps her with her issues and she keeps him from acting crazy most of the time.

Esme and Carlisle are anyones ideal parents. Esme is your extreamly loving mom. Carlisle is your dad who supports you no matter what.

Carmen and Eleazar are the same just a like more laid back. I love to see how they act around each other. Its really sweet to watch.

Jasper and Alice it would seem like they are the perfect couple, but I know snomething is not right and I'm going to find out what it is.

Bella and Edward are another story. Edward is a duchbag. He's rude he dosen't understand what personal space means. He abuses his gift. Bella is alittle on the shy side. She does everthing he says and she doesn't ask questions whats wrong with her.

Kate is funny and cool. I think me and her will get along well.

Irina she is beautfull. Shes like a angel. She's quite but not to quite. I she reminds me of my first girlfriend.

Last but not least is Tanya. My own personal goddess. When shes in the room it just lights up. She has beauty inside and out. I just want to fuck her.

Why do I feel atracted to her? Shes like an alpha female I normally leave them alone so why am I intrested in her? _ Shit! I need to get dressed_. I get out of the shower and I can't find my clothes. "Damn it! Tanya?" I call.

"Yes?"

"Can you step out of my room for a bit?" I ask as I wrap a towel around me.

"No I am quite comfortable were I am." she replies.

Fine she wants to stay then I'm going to make her suffer. I walk into my room and I see Tanya sitting on my bed. I walk by her and to the dresser. I pick out my inderwear then I drop the towel. I smirk when I hear a gasp and I proced to put on my underwear and bra. Then I walk to the closet and pick out my pink off the sholder half shirt that says **I like Cat **with a white tank. I match that with my white pants with black splater marks and finish the outfit with my black chucks.

I walk out to model my outfit for Tanya. When I look at her eyes I see that there completly black.

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned.

"No I'm not." she replies standing up. and walking towards me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask backing up.

"You know exactlly whats wrong. Why did you do it?" she asked coming closer.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I say as I back up some more. I start to get the feeling that I am the prey and she is hunting me, but I also know that she woukd never hurt me. I din't know how I know I just know.

"So you didn't drop your towel on purpose." she said while caging me with her hands on either side of my head. I found myself lost in her eyes and slightly aroused. I was suddenly over come with the feeling that I needed to tell her everything.

"I may have dropped my towel to get at you alittle. It's not my fault you teased me this morning so I saw nothing wrong with getting you back." I say lifting my chin defiantly.

"I guess I really can't blame you."

"So your not mad any more?"

" I was never mad in the first place." she replied with a smirk.

"...buuuuttt, your eyes were pitch black." I stutter.

"That can mean one of three things: that I'm pissed, horny,or thirsty. Can you guess which it was?" she asks as she leans in closer.

"You were horny?" it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Good guess." she says before kissing me. It was just as good as the first time. I had to break away to breath. She reached over qnd started to carress my face.

"Lets get you some food before I ravish you right now." Tanya says as she pulls me out of the room.

**Arthors note:**

**I don't know if I should keep it a Annie/Tanya fic or if I should turn it into a Annie/Tanya/Irina fic. I would really love to hear your opinions. I really want to say thank you to Indigodauntless and frogscookie for thier reviews.**


End file.
